angels of the night
by Lauren Amy West
Summary: Edward is a supernatural creature.He falls for a girl, Bella who is human.Edward is in a band with his brothers. Bella and Edward face difficulties but will they over come them?will there love last?When there is a sign of danger will Bella leave?.......


A/N;- heeyyyyy woo my first fanfic I have ever written as a story, I've written songs and poems, with the help of my mate Bethi-woo who is amazing, they are all on her account. Just to let you know Edward is still a vampire.(my fav kind) I dunno how long it'll take me to update but I will. Please review and tell me anything that could help and give me ideas please (: . Be nice my first story :P I am exited to read my reviews. It is quite short sorry but I will update every couple of days.:P.

Angels of the night

Chapter 1

I was most defiantly dreaming I thought to myself. This cant be real I'm lying next to the most perfect most good looking boy that I've ever laid eyes on. Well really that is an understatement . There are no words to describe how he looks. This was the first night Edward stopped at mine. He refused to lye with me until he wrapped me up in me blanket to keep me from being to cold. His cold firm body was close to mine as I lay across his rock hard chest. His skin was a perfect white with honey/topaz eyes (which change if he gets thirsty). He was breathing in my ear his sweet smelling breathe blowing down my neck making me shiver. As he felt my movement he moved within half a second he was standing at the other side of the room.

With a dizzy jolt I sat up looking confused. Well I assume I looked confused. He had a un-readable expression. "what's wrong?" I asked my voice higher than usual ,still bewildered in why he got up.

"I'm sorry" he said in a low voice "do you want me to leave?" "Edward what are you on about of course I don't want you to leave why should I?". He didn't answer for a long second then with two strides he was by my side again. "I'm sorry that I made you cold" he said now with an apologetic tone in his sweet velvet like voice. "its fine and it wasn't your fault I just got the shivers that's all"

"ooh ok" he said now he voice drowning in the sound of relief. 

I pulled him close to me his lips press urgently pressed against mine. My head started spinning then I noticed it was partly because I wasn't breathing I was holding my breathe, and it was also because I never got over how amazing Edward is and the fact that he was all mine. He pushed against my shoulders trying to hold me back, I felt so stupid because I carried on trying to kiss him by obstructing his hold on me but it didn't work his firm grip was to strong for me to break. "Bella you no this is too dangerous I might hurt you!" his voice was stern but at the last few words he grimaced at the thought of hurting me. "I wont get hurt you now that you would never hurt me" I said my voice full of remorse "Bella you no I want this just as much as you do maybe even more but I couldn't risk hurting you I wouldn't be able to live with myself, and you know its hard for me to control myself you smell so good and I might not be able to stop myself, you might end up hurt or even dead so no its to dangerous"

His voice was gentle but by the way his eyes were, cold like stone. I lowered my head to my pillow then Edward settled down beside me holding my hand. I soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

I awoke with a start I had another nightmare. This time I was alone in a field the sun had set it was eerie Edward came through the trees I ran after him but couldn't reach him then he had stopped and the rest of his family (Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, jasper and Carlisle.) came out of the trees with long black cloaks on they came to a holt. They took off there hoods and opened there eyes they were a blood red colour like they were new born vampires. I new that they would need blood and stop at nothing to get it when they are new born then Charlie came looking for me with his torch they all looked in his direction Edward took my hand I couldn't undo his grip then it was like they were floating in Charlie's direction. I started screaming and it didn't seem to change anything ,now I was fighting to get to Charlie before they did I would risk my life to save my farther. The others were in front of us I looked at Edward my eyes full of tears then he hugged me and covered my ears that's when I heard a scream.

I woke up at that point Edward fussing over me "Bella Bella what's wrong? Are you ok? What happened?" I just glared at him remembering he was a monster in the night mare but I just couldn't picture him in reality the way he looked in the nightmare he is so caring and loyal yet in the nightmare it was a hideous monster in the form of the man I loved because I new deep down that Edward would never hurt me on purpose of any of my family for that matter. I couldn't bare to think of it anymore. The thought made me shiver and the tears in my eyes overflowed and trickled down my cheek. I was ashamed to even have dreamt such a thing about such a perfect creature. He wiped away the overflowing tears and comforted me. "what's the matter?", "nothing I'm just being stupid" I replied in just a faint voice. "come here" he said smiling, "you know your beautiful I love you". I walked towards him he took my hands and started humming a tune. "I love you too Edward more than you know, what's that tune your humming?", "ohh the tune well I wrote it,….. For you". he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it carefully. "go on read that" he looked kind of embarrassed I thought it was sweet. I took the paper and read it closely an carefully. It was beautifully I'm eyes swelled up again but not for the same reason. I was so happy this wasn't a dream this was reality, Edward was real. The song was called 'teardrops of beauty' it was so romantic. He breathed in my ear, "do you like it love?". I was speechless I just manage too get out "yepppp" and a smile. I felt so happy, I had butterflies in my stomach. He leaned in for another kiss I took in a deep breathe…… woo I cant believe how perfect a person could be. Well he will always be a person to me. You see he is different, from other people he's well…..well out of this world. Its hard to explain well he was once human his heart no longer beats, he is cold and hard like stone, very strong and pale skinned. And the most important thing of all he drinks blood. So I guess you can call him a vampire. 

He is not the kind of vampire that you see in movies and read in books oh no he is totally different, he drinks animal blood. And he protects humans not try and kill them. Although Edward is what you would call a good vampire there are still some that are like in the movies. But most of the things ordinary humans think they know about vampires are totally wrong. The myth of the stake through a vampires heart is far from true. The only way you can kill a vampire is by another vampire or werewolf attacks them and rips them limb from limb them. By ripping them apart and burning the pieces of shredded flesh on a big fire before well they. ….reattach. Yes I said reattach it's a lot to take in at first ill explain .


End file.
